Wrath of the Lizard Warchief
"Wrath of the Lizard Warchief" Event The Lizards have invaded into the world of Emporea! The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to collect the event "currency": '''Lizard eggs '- they can be gained by raiding the event camps (and Portals) and also crafted in Alchemist. For these eggs, players can purchase event's content (artifacts, units, spell) in the event Shop. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'Reptile Hive' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: lizard warchiefs, loot: **66 % chance to get a Lizard egg **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Lizard Lair' - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: lizard warchiefs, loot: **100 % chance to get a Lizard egg **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of earth or water **random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack have 66% (100 %) chance to get a Lizard egg. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on the chance to get event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps has any protection, they are free to be attacked in any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in Reptile Hive *Rune of water (III) can be found in Lizard Lair, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Lizard Lair Event Items Lizard eggs can be found in both event camps (Reptile Hive, Lizard Lair) and also in Portals: *Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a Lizard egg *Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a Lizard egg *Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a Lizard egg *Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a Lizard egg Lizard eggs can be also obtained by: * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Lizard egg" recipe (for 1 Lizard egg) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Lizard egg recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Lizard egg recipe" into the list! They are used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Lizard eggs in the Inventory to display the Event shop. Lizard eggs (tax - 10 gems or 1000 gold/ 1 egg) and all other event objects can be also bought/ sold on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Lizard eggs in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: #Lizard warchief (unit) - 1 Lizard egg + 1000 lumber #Random one from 3 parts of Saurian (unit) egg - 3 Lizard eggs #Bow of Swiftness (artifact) - 12 Lizard eggs #Sookie's Diadem (artifact) - 13 Lizard eggs #Princess Fine's Fang (artifact) - 17 Lizard eggs #General's Wand (artifact) - 16 Lizard eggs #Poison Bite (spell) - 10 Lizard eggs Event Units 1. Lizard warchief - The unit can be bought in the Event Shop for 1 Lizard egg + 1000 wood, after the purchase the warchief instantly joins your army. Stats: *upkeep: 20 *damage: 410 (physical) *HP: 2500 *regeneration: 25 *resistance: 40 (physical) The unit has one of the best upkeep to damage/hitpoints ratio there is in the game, compared to other units - including the strongest ones! 2. Saurian - The unit is recruited from Saurian egg: #Buy parts of Saurian egg in the Event Shop - a random one of 3 parts of the Saurian egg costs 3 Lizard eggs #Forge a Saurian egg from its 3 different parts in the Forge Saurian's special features: #It is an immortal unit. To recruit it, first click on the Saurian egg in the Inventory to call the Saurian to your city. It takes 24 hours for the Saurian to come (visualized as an incoming army). When Saurian dies, Saurian egg re-appears in the Inventory, you can call/ recruit him again anytime. #Special ability "BATTLE RAGE" - Increases the damage given by allies by 50% See how this ability works on this link: https://forum.emporea.org/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=2031 Stats: *upkeep: 100 *damage: 4000 (physical) *HP: 5000 *regeneration: 25 *resistance: 40 (physical) Event artifacts 1. Bow of Swiftness '''- 12 Lizard eggs, rare, weapon slot. Stats: *Speed + 5 % (+ 5 % with each additional level) *Damage + 12 % (+ 8 %) '''2. Sookie's Diadem - 13 Lizard eggs, rare, helmet slot. Stats: *Research speed + 6 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) *Building speed + 8 % (+ 4 %) 3. Princess Fine's Fang - 17 Lizard eggs, legendary, necklace slot. Stats: *Damage + 10 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) *HP + 10 % (+ 4 %) *Normal resist + 10 % (+ 4 %) 4'. G'eneral's Wand - 16 Lizard eggs, legendary, weapon slot. Stats: *Magic damage + 8 % (+ 5 % with each additional level) *Spell damage on neutral units + 10 % (+ 10 %) *Reach of spell + 10 % (+ 5 %) Event spell Poison Bite - 10 Lizard eggs, a damage spell. Stats: *Damage: 8000 physical (+ 2000 with each additional level) *Mana cost: 60 (+ 15) *Cooldown: 1 hour *Range: 40 (+ 5) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who uses the most lizard eggs in the event shop! Event achievements: ' #Amount of Saurians in the army #Amount of killed Lizard warchiefs Event Quest List Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the SECOND quest opens 2 independent quests lines, one very short - with 2 more quests, and the main quest line - with 10 additional quests. (2 + 2 + 10 = 14 event quests). "'Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic